


My Big Boy~

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Jack Kelly, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, No Smut, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Some Jatherine fluff cuz I haven’t written anything for them, but I adore them.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	My Big Boy~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up. Nothing too long, but I think they’re great. 
> 
> Don’t like, don’t read ;)
> 
> To everyone else, hope you all enjoy!

Katherine laid back and leaned into her boyfriend’s hug. She felt his arm wrap around her waist as she let her head rest on his chest.

They were watching some new movie on Disney+ Jack had been wanting to watch for a while. They were almost done with it at this point, and it was getting pretty late too. Katherine cuddled closer to the larger boy and wrapped her arms around his soft waist.

She looked over and noticed that almost all the snacks they had laid out for the movie were almost completely gone. She wasn’t too surprised though. All the popcorn, candies, sodas… she knew where they all ended up.

She patted Jack’s belly gently.

There they were. A good majority of the snacks had been packed away in his tight, rounded stomach. She gave his love handle a gentle squeeze.

Jack didn’t pay too much mind, but he shifted to turn toward her a little more.

She let her hand rest under his shirt in his soft tummy.

It wasn’t too long before the movie ended. Jack shifted and sat up, making his girlfriend sit up as well.

“So was it as good as you thought it was going to be?” Katherine asked, stretching.

Jack shrugged. He patted his stomach. “It was fine. Nothin’ like what Race had said,” he responded. “Ugh… my stomach is kinda sore though.”

Katherine giggled. “Well, you did eat all the snacks,” she said. “Look at this.” She poked his stomach. “It’s so tight… geez, you really need to work on that self control, hon.”

Jack had a look of fake offense in his face. He gave a gasp. “How dare you?! I thought you liked the extra cushion!”

She kissed his cheek. “Oh, you know I do~” Katherine pulled him closer and grabbed his stomach. She squeezed it in her hands.

He melted at her touch. “Fuck… why do you do this to me…?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” She smirked.

Jack blushed lightly. “Yeah…” He gave his own smirk. “I’d love it even more if you could help me finish the last of these cookies.”

“Oh, really?” She grabbed one off the table and held it up to his mouth. “Open up, big boy.”

He did as he was told and took it in his mouth. Katherine used her other hand to massage his tight stomach. “Damn… it never ceases to amazes me how much you can fit in that belly of yours.”

He swallowed the cookie and shrugged. “Practice. And you sure as hell ain’t helpin buying me all this junk food.”

She chuckled and fed him another cookie. “Oh shut up. No one forced you to eat all that shit.”

He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. “I’m not complaining though. There’s so much more of you to love now.” She gently kissed his lips. She could taste the sweetness of all the sweets he had eaten and a small salty flavor of popcorn lingered as well. Jack kissed back.

He put his arms around the skinnier girl and held her close. The kiss deepened as Katherine put her arms around Jack’s shoulders. Jack pulled her onto him and laid on his back, letting her rest on top of him.

Finally, they separated. Katherine freed her hand from under her boyfriend and reached for another cookie. She held it to his mouth and let him eat it.

“That’s it,” she whispered. “You’re always so hungry, aren’t you big boy? Even after eating enough to feed three people.”

Jack said nothing, too busy chewing on a cookie. He blushed.

Katherine moved a strand of hair from his face. “You’re adorable when you eat.” She kissed his neck.

He chuckled. “So… I’m always cute?”

“Pretty much.”

Jack smiled. He turned his head and let out a yawn. “Man, it’s been a long day… and after all that food, I’m pretty tired.”

Katherine smiled and gave him one last kiss on the lips. “Let’s go to bed then. We can continue this tomorrow.”

She moved off on him and let Jack sit up. “Goodnight, my big boy.”

“Night Kathy,” Jack said, standing up. “Love ya.”

“Love you too, Jack.”


End file.
